Halo
by darkHPfan411
Summary: Angel/Twilight Xover. Connor and Bella are twins and after the events in Not Fade Away they move to Forks, WA. When Bella meets Edward Cullen she realizes that you can never run away from your demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok so this is my first fan fiction. I came up with this idea about a year ago, and I made it into a series of videos on Youtube. I had really wanted to write it, so finally I did, and here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer, and Angel the property of Joss Whedon. **

**Ok so this is after the events of the Angel series finale "Not Fade Away" Just ignore what happened in Angel: After the fall.**

**Chapter one: The letter**

My name is Bella, and right now I am in a car speeding down the road towards…well I don't know. The lights of Los Angles were slowly getting father away, the pain in my chest getting stronger as the buildings of Los Angles got smaller in the distance.

"We shouldn't have left him. We should go back." Connor mumbled

I looked over at my twin, his knuckles turning white as he griped the steering wheel. His brown hair fell slightly in his face, his eyes fixated on the road ahead of us.

"Then turn around." I tried to make my sound strong, but I failed, it came out barely above a whisper.

He turned his head quickly, staring at me with his sharp blue eyes. I saw a emotion flicker across his face before he turned and stared at the road. He shook his head, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter, I was starting to worry he would break it.

"No"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Connor and I ran into Wolfram and Hart, it was empty._

"_Not good." I mumbled._

_We continued into the building, until we heard two voices talking. I instantly recognized one as Angel._

"_People who don't care about anything never understand the people who do."_

_Following this was a punching sound and a thud of someone hitting the ground._

"_Yeah but we won't care"_

_By this time we could see Angel lying on the floor, Hamilton standing over him, about to shove a stake into his chest. Connor ran towards them and punched the Hamilton in the face sending him flying though a glass wall._

"_Care about that dress-for-less?"_

_Connor helped Angel up, I stood next to Connor. Angel looked at Hamilton, then looked at us._

"_What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked._

"_Come on. You drop by for a cup of coffee and the worlds not ending? Please." I said with a slight smirk which quickly disappeared when Hamilton stood up._

_The three of us teamed up against Hamilton, but every punch and kick we threw at him didn't seem to have any effect. Connor punched him in the face, he grabbed Connor and head-butts him. _

"_What is with you people?" Hamilton asked, before throwing Connor into the elevator doors, where he collapses._

"_Connor!" Angel and I both yelled._

_I tried to run towards Connor, but Hamilton grabbed my arm, spun me around and punched me. White dots danced across my vision, Hamilton then threw me. I landed on the front desk, and rolled off landing behind it. Then everything went black. When I opened my eyes I could tell only a few minutes had past. I stood up slowly holding on to the desk. I heard Connor calling my name. I looked up to see Connor limping towards me. Angel was standing next to Hamilton, who was a crumbled heap on the floor._

"_Is he dead?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure he was._

"_Yeah, he's dead." _

_Just then the whole building started shaking and rumbling. The building was coming apart._

"_Uh, that's not good is it?" Connor asked._

"_Wolfram and Hart. Looks like they're taking the gloves off." Angel said looking around at the shaking building._

"_What do we do?" I asked, walking towards him._

"_Go." _

"_Huh?" I said. He had to be joking._

"_This is my fight." _

"_That's some serious macho - Aah!" Connor was cut off as some debris falls on him._

_More of the building was starting to fall apart. A concrete support beam fell from the ceiling onto the lobby floor. Angel pulled a folded envelope from his inside jacket pocket. He turned to me and Connor, determination in his eyes. He handed me the envelope._

"_Go…now!"_

"_They'll destroy you." Connor said, looking at Angel with the same determination. _

"_As long as you two are ok, they can't."_

_The building rumbled as yet another concrete support beam fell, crushing the balcony. Angel looked around before looking back at us._

"_Go."_

_There was a pause before Connor grabbed my arm and started leaning me out of the crumbling building. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, I just stumbled along behind Connor. I sat down numbly in the car, as Connor got in on the drivers side. Connor speeded off, leaving our father behind._

Sighing, I opened my eyes. The envelope Angel had given me laid on my lap. I looked at the clock and saw we had been driving for an hour. Looking out the window, I could tell we had just entered a small town.

"Connor, we have to stop and get a place to stay for the night. We need to find out what we're going to do."

Connor nodded, and pulled into the first hotel we saw. The man behind the desk gave us a funny look as we walked up. I guess we did look pretty messed up. We didn't have a lot of money with us, but luckily we had enough for the room, and still had some left over. The man, handed us a room key, and I noticed that as we walked away he gave us a slightly suspicious look. Had it been another day, I might have laughed.

We walked into the room, I heard Connor lock the door. It was a small room with two beds, and a door that led into the bathroom. I walked over and sat on the edge of one of the beds. I laid the envelope next to me, I was curious to find out what was in it, but nervous at the same time. I looked down at my hands as my eyes filled with tears. I shut my eyes, and willed myself not to cry as I felt Connor sit down next to me. Connor wrapped his arms around me. A few tears escaped as I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I sat up, and wiped my eyes.

"I think we should open this." I said, picking up the envelope.

"Ok." Connor said.

I opened it up, inside were different papers, documents, and folded on top was a letter. I picked up the letter first. I looked up at Connor, he gave me a slight smile. I paused, taking a deep breath before opening the letter.

_Dear Connor and Bella, _

_If you two are reading this then that means that something has happened that has led me to believe that you two might be in danger of Wolfram & Hart. I hoped this would not happen, but I knew that with what me and the rest of the team are going to do Wolfram & Hart will want revenge._

_There is no way I can tell you two everything in a letter, so I will tell you just what you need to know. What me and the rest of the team are doing is taking down every member of the Circle of the Black Torn. Now I know that does not mean anything for you two, but it means a lot to Wolfram & Hart. _

_We all know that this is practically a suicide mission. We probably will not make it through this. That is why I set this up, so the two of you will have a safe place to go. _

_Along with this letter you will find a deed to a house in Forks, Washington, information to a bank account with enough money to support you two until you get on your feet, and new birth certificates and drivers licenses. Now I can't force you two to do anything, I can only request. _

_I know that I have screwed up being a father, but you two have turned out to be such good, kind-hearted people. Your mother was right when she said that you two were the best thing we ever did. _

_I love you._

_Angel_

By the time I finished reading the letter out loud, I had started to cry again. I gently laid down the letter, before wiping my eyes. I looked up at Connor to see him looking down at his hands. He stayed like that for a minute before reaching forward to pick up the letter. He reread it silently, sitting it down when he finished. Neither one of us said anything for a few minutes. The silence seemed to ring in my ears.

Finally Connor looked up at me, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked softly.

I sighed, pausing before answering.

"I think we should go to Forks, Washington."

**Authors Note: Love it? Hate it? Tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer, and Angel is the property of Joss Whedon.**

**Authors Note: Ok, I am extremely sorry it took me so long to update! I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys rock!**

**Chapter two: Home Sweet Home**

**________________________________________________________________________**

When I woke up the next morning I refused to open my eyes. I laid there for about 10 minutes telling myself that when I opened my eyes I would not be in some crappy motel, I would be back in my room, and yesterday would be nothing but a bad dream. Slowly I opened my eyes. No luck. I was greeted with the faded off-white walls of the motel room.

Sighing, I sat up pushing my hair out of my face. I instantly new something was wrong. Connor wasn't in the room.

"Connor?" I called out. No answer.

I quickly got out of bed and practically ran to door. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. No one was there. I went back into the room, closing the door behind me. I stood there for a moment thinking about where he could be. I walked over to the window, you could see the parking lot from there. Our car was still there. I sat down on the bed and tried to calm myself down.

"_I am being way to paranoid…well I have a good reason to be…Connor can take care of himself." _

I groaned and fell back onto the bed. An internal debate with myself wasn't going to help at all. I looked over at the clock. 9:37 AM. Just then the door opened, I jumped up off the bed. Connor walked in carrying a grocery bag, and he was holding something under his arm. He closed the door, and looked up at me.

"Oh, your up. I-" he started.

"Where were you?!"

"Whoa! I come in peace. And I brought food." he said holding up the bag. He sat the bag down on the bed, and laid what he was holding under his arm next to it. "I also got a map."

"Oh, right." I said, sitting back on the bed, "Sorry, I just freaked out when you weren't here."

"Don't worry about it. I should have left a note." he said while dumping the contents of the bag onto the bed.

I looked down at the bags of chips, snack cakes, and a few other junk food items, along with 2 bottles of water.

"Now this is what I call a well balanced meal." I said smirking.

________________________________________________________________________

It took two days of almost constant driving, only stopping for food, gas, and to sleep, before we reached the tiny, green, rainy town of Forks.

"Connor I don't think we're in LA anymore" I said sarcastically.

I don't know what I expected from the small town, but trees, trees, and more trees, was very different than what me and Connor were used to. I pulled out the little slip of paper we found attached to the deed, on it was the address to our new house. I looked from the slip of paper, out the window, and back at the slip of paper.

_Oh crap._

You would think it would be impossible to get lost in a little town like Forks, but me and Connor got turned around quite a bit. We drove all though the town and couldn't find our street. Finally we found it, located on the very outskirts of town. There were very few houses located around us.

Finally we pulled up to our new house. It was a large two story house, with a long driveway. We parked the car in front of the house. Connor picked up the envelope and pulled out the key that was in there. We got out of the car and walked up the steps of the front porch. Connor unlocked and opened the door.

Inside the house was a large living room, and a staircase, on the other side of the living room was a doorway leading into the kitchen. There was a short hallway with two doors, one leading into the master bedroom, and the other down to the basement. Upstairs was three rooms, and one bathroom.

One thing that surprised me was that the house was not empty. In the living room there was a couch, two loveseats, a table, and a TV. The kitchen had all the basic appliances, along with plates, glasses, and silverware. The master bedroom was empty, except for a bed.

We walked downstairs to the basement. Connor stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs, shock written all over his face.

"Whoa." he said quietly.

In the basement was a lot of stuff from the Hyperion. There was the training equipment that was in the basement at the Hyperion. The weapons cabinet was also there, fully loaded.

After the shock wore off, I smiled and almost ran towards the weapons cabinet. I opened it up and grabbed one of the swords. I felt a strange comfort knowing we had this stuff down here. Though what could ever happen in Forks?

After a few more minutes of looking through the things in the basement we went up to the second story. The first room we went to was set up like a study. There was a desk and a computer, and a bookshelf full of really old looking books. The second room was Connors, it had a bed with blue blankets and pillows, a nightstand, and a desk.

I left Connor alone in his room to look around, I went to the last room, my room. My room had all the same things Connors did, except the blankets and pillows were purple. I stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes looking at everything. I walked over to the closet, surprised to find that there were a few pairs of jeans and tee shirts hanging in there. I looked at the clothes, they were the right size. Though we still needed to go shopping. I almost laughed thinking of Angel buying clothes knowing his basic black style.

Closing the closet, I walked over to the window. All I could really see was trees, and gray cloud covered sky. I was really going to have to get used to this.

Sighing, I went over to my bed and laid down on top of the blankets. I stared up at the ceiling, and heard it start to rain. Closing my eyes I listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

Home sweet home.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N 2: So there you have it chapter 2. So what did you think? **


End file.
